Matsumura
Matsumura (松村), or "Magic-User Frankenstein," used to be a Magic-User and the previous partner and friend to Fujita until he was mercilessly sliced into pieces by Kaiman. Appearance Short stature, big belly, a scraggly beard, and short hair, with a mask similar to Fujita's, covering the top half of his face, but with a rounded nose in place of a tengu nose. As "Magic User Frankenstein" he sports a more muscular build. His eyes were removed, possibly in order to implant some device to remote control him, his arms seemed to have been patched up with duct tape and a big screw sticks out of his head. Personality Not much is known about Matsumura aside from him having been terrified while at the verge of his death, that he seemed to deeply care about Fujita, using his last remaining magic to open a Magic Door to let him escape to the sorcerer's realm, and also that he liked hot dogs a lot. History During a practice trip to Hole, he and his partner were ambushed by Kaiman and Nikaido. While Kaiman "interrogated" Matsumura, Nikaido beat up Fujita and crippled his fingers. After Matsumura's slaughter at the hands of the Lizard Head, Fujita's sole desire would be to take revenge upon the ones who killed his best friend. Matsumura's death would be quite remarkable, as thanks to it, Fujita saved Ebisu and the En Family got involved with the duo of Hole. His severed body parts were salvaged by Prof. Kasukabe and stitched back together as a remote-controlled baseball zombie for his team against the Sharks. At the time, Fujita was on a self-declared mission in Hole in order to kill Kaiman by himself, though Ebisu decided to follow him against his will. Having found him, they decided to bring him back to the Magic-User realm and had to try and kidnap Matsumura from the other team while still in the middle of a baseball match against them, which proved especially difficult as he was being remote-controlled by the professor. Having finally succeeded, Ebisu and Fujita returned with him to the sorcerer's realm to be resurrected by Kikurage, but in the last moment, the zombie went berserk and Ebisu turned into a demonic giant raptor and squashed Matsumura's body, and with it, his Devil Tumor, making him impossible to be revived, to his old partner's great distress. Matsumura appears in Hell to welcome En once he is thrown there after having been killed by the Cross-Eyes Boss, accompanying him during En's time in the Devil's realm. They are paired with the now-deceased Cross-Eyes Top Officers and Natsuki, who attacks En the moment they see him. Matsumura later has an important role in a key moment of the story, due to a vision Fujita experienced as he was bleeding out that helped him retrieve En's Devil tumor from the creature once known as the Cross-Eyes Boss. After wandering a warped and confusing city, Fujita sees a giant Matsumura through a window beneath his feet. Noticing En sitting in the back of the house Matsumura is currently in, Fujita calls out to them, begging to be let in as it has been a long time since he has seen both of them. After looking closer, he realizes what En appears to be sitting on is a giant hand that slowly closes around him, Matsumura's hand, that he now opens again only to reveal it is completely empty. Crying out a last time, Fujita suddenly wakes up, remembering the "dream" and the message Matsumura game him: "Don't come this way (Hell) yet". After healing himself with the Cross-Eyes Officers' smoke bottles, Fujita notices a severed hand that had been pinned under his still invisible body this whole time. Following Matsumura's guidance, he opens it to find En's Devil Tumor inside. Due to the unexplained and symbolic nature of this dream, it is unknown if it may have been a hallucination Fujita experienced on the verge of death, but no matter how one may interpret it, thanks to Matsumura appearing to him, Fujita inexplicably was able to find the exact Devil Tumor, and the one that was located nearest to him, in the pool of countless others. Trivia * Due to Kikurage failing to resurrect him, Fujita made a small shrine dedicated to Matsumara in a form of container. * Pieces of his flesh were later gathered into a necklace for Fujita. * According to Fujita, Matsumara's favorite food was hotdogs. This was later proven correct during a flashback where we see Matsumara with his hands full of them. * It was a bit of a recurring gag for Fujita to declare his desire to kill Kaiman to honor Matsumara's death. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Magic-User